


Sharing a Bed

by wordscavenger



Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [2]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Appendicitis, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, Octopunk Media, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger
Summary: DEArtfest Prompt #1: Sharing a BedYear: 2039Gavin wakes up in the hospital after suffering from appendicitis. Nines stays and helps him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812310
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Sharing a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This series will follow the collection of prompts put together for the Detroit Evolution July Artfest.
> 
> All stories will be stand alone, single chapter one-shots. I will not update daily, but I hope to get all the stories done by the end of July.

* * *

It was the steady beeping that woke him up.

A series of incessant, piercing tones that drilled into Gavin’s mind, penetrating through the fog to drag him out of the darkness.

With great effort, Gavin opened his eyes, then scrunched them shut again when the darkness was replaced with blinding light. After a few moments, he tried again. Once his eyes adjusted enough, he could blearily make out the basic layout of a hospital room; chairs, a corner bathroom, a cabinet and a shaded window looking out into the city drenched in nighttime. Beside him that steady beeping continued from a small device monitoring his vital signs.

He was alone.

A sharp jolt triggered a tidal wave of panic erupting through his chest. Even as his throat tightened and his insides burned, he suddenly couldn’t remember how he got there, or why he was in the hospital. His memories were as bleary as his vision, and when he tried to move, his limbs felt like his bones had been replaced with lead.

The panic steadily rose, threatening to drown him from the inside. Was he injured on the job? Did someone attack him? Could he have-? 

“Gavin,” a new voice cut through his mind’s clamor.

His eyes darted to the left, and saw Nines’ concerned face hovering above his own. Relief at seeing his partner only slightly loosened the vise suffocating him, but when he opened his mouth to say Nines’ name, he realized his throat had tightened closed and he couldn’t utter a sound.

“Shh,” Nines whispered when he saw Gavin’s distress. He reached out a hand to cup Gavin’s cheek before his eyes flickered over Gavin’s body, no doubt his sensors reading the same results the monitor was displaying, only Nines’ tech penetrated Gavin deeper, stronger. “You are safe, Gavin. You are fine. Just breathe in deep through your nose.”

Nines mimicked the movements of slowly breathing in and out, allowing time for Gavin to catch up and work his way out of his crushing panic attack. They mirrored each other for a few minutes, Nines watching Gavin’s vitals to be sure he was calming down, and Gavin focused on Nines’ face and voice, beacons of clarity to calm his spinning mind.

Eventually the wave of panic had finished its crest, and his breathing was slowly ebbing back to normal. Gavin was finally able to swallow, his throat a bit looser, and croaked out a grateful, “Nines.”

Nines smiled softy at Gavin and dragged a thumb across his cheek. “Feeling better?”

“The hell happened?” Gavin said, then winced, his throat scratchy and rough.

Nines reached out to a table beside the bed and poured Gavin some water into a small plastic cup. “Here,” he said and held the cup to his lips. Normally Gavin would have hated being handled like this, but he couldn’t care less as the cool water poured down his throat, soothing like a balm over a wound.

“You had appendicitis. Your appendix burst,” Nines explained when he took the cup away.

“The fuck?” Gavin exclaimed. That was the last reason he had expecting for why he was there. “How the hell did that happen?”

Nines placed the empty cup on the table and folded his hands behind his back. “Well, when a blockage occurs in the lining of the appendix it can cause an infection that makes the organ swell-” 

“Table the anatomy lesson, Nines,” Gavin cut in, then winced when he felt a sharp tug at his side. “You know what I mean.”

“You mean how you were most likely experiencing abdominal distress for some period of time and neglected to tell myself or a medical professional, which resulted in your collapsing in the precinct and needing emergency services to keep you from dying?”

Gavin swallowed when Nines finished. He didn’t miss how behind each word Nines was straining to keep his emotions in check, his anger and fear leaking into each syllable. Gavin knew he had fucked up big time, and Nines no doubt had been suffering because of his typical stubborn behavior.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin muttered.

“You’re sorry-” Nines began heatedly, then stopped. His LED spun red briefly and he closed his eyes. He shook his head slightly before he opened his eyes again and reached out to take Gavin’s hand. “As long as you are alright.”

His expression shifted, and Gavin suddenly realized he recognized that look.

“You’re scanning me,” Gavin said.

Nines was silent for a few moments, then said, “I know that you have asked me to refrain from scanning you, as it causes you discomfort. And I agreed because I wanted to respect your wishes.” He paused and Gavin could see his LED spin yellow as he considered his next words. “I was in depositions all day when you were sick, so I wasn’t able to help you when you collapsed. I should have known something was wrong earlier, but I was…distracted. With work.”

He looked away, and Gavin knew he was processing the memories. Obsessively recalling all the missed signs that Gavin was ill.

Gavin felt like shit.

Nines continued. “But had I been able to scan you earlier I would have known you were in physical distress. You never would have gotten so close to-I would have known-”

“Nines.” Gavin squeezed Nines’ hand.

“I cannot lose you, Gavin,” Nines said desperately, his voice shaking. “Please. Just for now.”

Sighing, Gavin nodded. “Fine. I brought this on myself anyway.” He looked over at Nines, who was watching him intently, his eyes betraying his every thought and emotion. “I knew something was wrong, but I was being an idiot about it. Thought I ate something bad or whatever and it would go away on its own. I was so focused on the case I didn’t think-” He cut himself off, and let out a long breath as his own memories slowly came back to focus.

“You gave Detective Miller quite the scare,” Nines said, trying to lighten the mood. “Tina informed me that when you suddenly collapsed he was so surprised he dropped his favorite coffee mug.”

“Waste of good brew,” Gavin said and smirked at the image of Chris’ shocked face.

“I should contact the doctor, let him know you’re awake,” Nines said softly.

Gavin shook his head and began shifting in the bed, slowing moving himself to the side.

“Gavin! What are you-please don’t move. You’ll hurt yourself,” Nines exclaimed. He placed his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, but Gavin shrugged him off.

“I don’t need a doctor,” Gavin grunted. He winced a few times as he shifted even more, making room on the side of the bed. When he stopped he looked up at Nines, panting. “I need you.”

“What?” Nines asked.

“Trust me when I tell you hospital beds are fucking uncomfortable,” Gavin said, and held out his hand to Nines. “But I don’t think your android ass is going to have to worry about that.”

“Gavin.” Nines hesitated. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Cuddling never killed anyone,” Gavin joked, and waved his hand again towards Nines.

Unable to say no when Gavin was looking at him like that, Nines hesitantly took Gavin’s hand and slowly climbed onto the bed, gingerly situating himself so that he was close to him, but not putting pressure on any part of Gavin’s body.

Gavin shifted and stayed lying on his back, but turned his head as much as he could towards Nines so they could rest their forehead against each other’s. Gavin reached up and placed a hand on Nines cheek, and when Nines shifted close, he welcomed the kiss Nines gave him. It was slow and loving and perfect in the way it always was with Nines. A familiar, comforting reassurance that they were okay.

He was stupid to have risked this, risk them, because of a case. No case on earth was worth loosing what he had, or to take the chance of leaving Nines alone. He was lucky this time, and had to be better than luck the next time.

When Nines broke the kiss, he offered Gavin a small smile, then shifted so he could kiss his forehead.

“Get some rest,” he whispered against Gavin’s warm skin.

“Will you stay?” Gavin asked before he even realized what he was saying. A part of himself hated how needy he sounded, but this was Nines. He was too far gone by now to care.

“Of course,” Nines said. He shifted back down and took Gavin’s hand, wrapping it between his hands and pulling it against his chest. “I’ll stay for as long as you need.”

“How’s forever sound?” Gavin asked. He thought it was going to come out romantic, but his words were partially slurred and his eyes were already dropping close.

Laughing softly, Nines squeezed Gavin’s hand and said, “Let’s discuss this at a later date. Preferably when you are not attached to a morphine drip.”

Gavin grunted. “Fine. You can call the shots when I’m doped up.”

“I appreciate it,” Nines said. “Sleep Gavin.”

Gavin fell back into the darkness, and slept.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I also have a tumblr account I am trying to build up if you wanted to check it out!
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/wordscavenger


End file.
